1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a holder for a DVD/VCD/CD. The DVD/VCD/CD holder has a paper-made cover and a base with the cover detachably located on the top. The base has a disk centrally protruding out and having at least two equally spaced pairs of slits, at least two L shaped retainers each formed between two adjacent slits and having a wedged boss on the outside face of the retainer. A press is centrally provided to connect with each of the retainers by means of a bridge, such that when the press is pressed, each of the retainers will be deformed to incline toward the press so as to release the clamped DVD/VCD/CD. Furthermore, at the joint between the cover and the base, multiple through holes are defined so that the user is able to assemble holders together by means of a thread or the like inserted through the aligned through holes of the holders.
2. Description of Related Art
A CD, DVD/VCD/CD, because of its fragility, usually is stored in a holder so as to protect it from any kind of impact. A conventional holder usually has a series of resilient plates arranged in the center of the bottom of the holder in a circle. Each of the series of resilient plates are L shaped in section and the diameter of the circle is slightly larger than that of the central through hole of the DVD/VCD/CD. When a DVD/VCD/CD or the like is to be held in the holder, the DVD/VCD/CD is pressed onto the resilient plates to deform the plates. The distal ends of the resilient plates, after being deformed, will have a smaller diameter than that of the central through hole of the DVD/VCD/CD and are then able to be inserted into the central through hole of the DVD/VCD/CD. After the distal ends of the resilient plates are inserted into the central through hole of the DVD/VCD/CD, the L-shaped distal ends of the resilient plates securely clamp the periphery defining the central through hole and the DVD/VCD/CD is firmly positioned on the bottom of the holder. However, because the holder needs to securely clamp the DVD/VCD/CD, a minimum thickness of the holder is necessary to provide a substantial holding to the DVD/VCD/CD, which makes the holder too thick to be carried conveniently. Furthermore, when multiple DVD/VCD/CD holders are stacked together, it is quite easy that the stacked DVD/VCD/CD holders become scattered when an unexpected force is employed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved holder for a DVD/VCD/CD to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.